tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of automobile museums
An Automobile museum is a museum that explores the history of automotive related transportation. * Bold - Automobile museums owned by automobile manufacturers __TOC__ Automobile museums in Africa South Africa *Franschhoek Motor Museum Automobile museums in Asia , Nagakute, Japan]] , Macau]] , Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates]] Iran *National Car Museum of Iran Japan *'Hino Auto Plaza' (Hino Motors) *'Honda Collection Hall' (Honda) *'Mazda Museum' (Mazda) *'Mitsubishi Auto Gallery' (Mitsubishi Motors) *'Nissan Engine Museum' (Nissan) *'Nissan Zama Memorial Warehouse' (Nissan) *'Toyota Automobile Museum' (Toyota) *'Toyota Commemorative Museum of Industry and Technology' (Toyota) Kuwait *Historical, Vintage, and Classical Cars Museum Macau *Grand Prix Museum South Korea *'Renault Samsung Motors Gallery' (Renault Samsung Motors) United Arab Emirates *Emirates National Auto Museum Automobile museums in Australasia Australia *Ford Discovery Centre *National Automobile Museum of Tasmania *National Holden Motor Museum *National Motor Museum, Birdwood New Zealand *Museum of Transport and Technology *Southward Car Museum *World of Wearable Art *Bill Richards Truck Museum Automobile museums in Central and South America Argentina *Museo Juan Manuel Fangio Automobile museums in North America , Allentown, PA, United States]] , Speedway, Indiana, United States]] Canada *Canadian Automotive Museum *Manitoba Antique Automobile Museum *Reynolds-Alberta Museum Cayman Islands *Cayman Motor Museum United States *America's Car Museum *America On Wheels *Auburn Cord Duesenberg Automobile Museum *Bruce Weiner Microcar Museum *California Automobile Museum *Classic Car Collection *Crawford Auto-Aviation Museum *Gilmore Car Museum *'Henry Ford Museum' (Ford Motor Company) *Indianapolis Motor Speedway Hall of Fame Museum *Lane Motor Museum *Motte Historical Museum (Automobile Museum) *National Automobile Museum *Northeast Classic Car Museum *Penske Racing Museum *Petersen Automotive Museum *National Corvette Museum * Small Wonders Microcar Museum *Tampa Bay Automobile Museum *The William E. Swigart, Jr. Antique Automobile Museum *'Toyota USA Automobile Museum' (Toyota / Toyota Motor Sales, U.S.A.) *Western Antique Aeroplane & Automobile Museum Automobile museums in Europe , Brussels, Belgium]] , Mladá Boleslav, Czech Republic]] (Cité de l'Automobile), Mulhouse, France]] , Sochaux, France]] , Wolfsburg, Germany]] , Munich, Germany]] , Stuttgart, Germany]] , Stuttgart, Germany]] , Maranello, Italy]] , Turin, Italy]] , The Hague, Netherlands]] , Gothenburg, Sweden]] , Castle Donington, United Kingdom]] , Gaydon, United Kingdom]] , Beaulieu, United Kingdom]] Andorra *Museu Nacional de l’Automòbil d'Andorra Austria *Automobilmuseum Stainz *Automuseum Helmut Pfeifhofer *Rolls-Royce Museum *RRRollipop (microcars) Belgium *AutoWorld *Mahymobiles Czech Republic *'Škoda Auto Museum' (Škoda Auto) *Technical Museum Tatra North Cyprus *Near East University Museum of Classical and Sports Carshttp://www.neu.edu.tr/en/node/4329 Finland *Mobilia (Kangasala)Mobilia, official website: http://www.mobilia.fi/english.html (Retrieved 7 October 2013), In English France *Cité de l'Automobile *Musées Automobiles en Europehttp://www.automuseo.eu *Manoir de l'Automobile *Musée Automobile de Reims-Champagne *Musée Automobile de Vendée *'Musée de l'Aventure Peugeot' (Peugeot) Germany *'August Horch Museum Zwickau' (Audi) *Automuseum Dr. Carl Benz *'Autostadt' (Volkswagen Group) *'BMW Museum' (BMW) *'Mercedes-Benz Museum' (Daimler AG) *Museum Autovision *Museum for Historical Maybach Vehicles *'museum mobile' (Audi) *'Porsche Museum' (Porsche) *Sinsheim Auto & Technik Museum *Technikmuseum Speyer *Prototyp - Personen.Kraft.Wagen in Hamburg Greece *Hellenic Motor Museumhttp://www.hellenicmotormuseum.gr *Phaeton Museum *Nafplias Automotive Museum Italy *'Museo Casa Enzo Ferrari' (Ferrari) *'Museo Ferrari' (Ferrari) *'Museo Maranello Rosso' (San Marino) *'Museo Ferruccio Lamborghini' (Cento) *'Museo Lamborghini' (Lamborghini) *Museo Nazionale dell'Automobile *'Museo Mille Miglia' (Mille Miglia) *Museo Nicolis, Verona *Museo Panini *'Museo Storico Alfa Romeo' (Alfa Romeo) Latvia *Riga Motor Museum Lithuania *Trakų automobilių muziejus Netherlands *Louwman Museum *'DAF Museum' (DAF)http://www.dafmuseum.nl/ Poland *Muzeum Motoryzacji i Techniki w Otrębusachhttp://www.muzeum-motoryzacji.com.pl/podstrony/hist_muzeum.php *Muzeum Motoryzacji w Poznaniu *Techniki i Komunikacji w Szczeciniehttp://www.muzeumtechniki.eu Portugal *Museu do Caramulo Spain *Museo Automovilístico Málaga Sweden *'Saab Car Museum' (Saab) *Göran Karlsson's Motor Museum *Marcus Wallenberg-hallen *Motala Motor Museum *'Volvo Museum' (Volvo) Switzerland *Swiss Transport Museum *Fondation Pierre Gianadda, Martigny United Kingdom *Bentley Wildfowl and Motor Museum *British Commercial Vehicle Museum *Brooklands Museum *Bubble Car Museum *Cars of the Stars Motor Museum(closed) *Cotswold Motoring Museum *Coventry Transport Museum *Donington Grand Prix Exhibition *Haynes International Motor Museum *Heritage Motor Centre *Ipswich Transport Museum *Lakeland Motor Museum *London Motor Museum *'Mercedes-Benz World' (Daimler AG) *Myreton Motor Museum *National Motor Museum, Beaulieu *Oxford Bus Museum *Pembrokeshire Motor Museum References Category:Lists of museums *List of automobile museums